Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield
Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield are the two protagonist villains of the 1994 Tarantino crime film Pulp Fiction. Vincent was portrayed by John Travolta (who also portrayed Billy Nolan, Vic Deakins, Castor Troy, Gabriel Shear, Terl and Howard Saint) and Jules was portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson (who also portrayed Elijah Price, Stephen, Abel Turner, Frank Tenpenny, Mr. Barron and Richmond Valentine). Biography Vincent and Jules work for Los Angeles crime lord Marsellus Wallace and both men are loyal to him. While Vincent is suave and soft-spoken, he is unfortunately lacking in intelligence - a problem only worsened by his heroin addiction. Jules is the smarter and more aggressive of the two, and has a habit of quoting Ezekiel 25:17 before he executes his enemies. Early in the film, Vincent and Jules go to a students' flat to locate a briefcase stolen from Marsellus - the contents of said briefcase remaining a mystery. Over the course of the "negotiations", they shoot two of the students and are nearly killed by a gunman hiding in the bathroom, but miraculously, the bullets miss them despite being fired from less than five feet away-giving them a chance to kill him. Though startled by the miracle, they are still quick to avoid police attention, and swiftly leave the scene with the briefcase and their informant, Marvin. In the car, the two hitmen discuss the incident further, with Vincent remaining skeptical and Jules firmly believing that they were witness to divine intervention; however, Vincent's failure to abide by gun safety over the course of the argument results in him accidentally shooting Marvin in the face-killing him. With the car now soaked in blood and the two of them in desperate need of shelter, they call on Jules' reluctant friend, Jimmie Dimmick; though he allows them to use his garage, he is not too happy with the situation, as his wife would divorce him if she discovered gangsters and a dead body in their house. Fortunately, Marsellus sends in Winston Wolf, a mob-affiliated cleaner who helps the three men dispose of the body, the car and their bloodied clothes before Jimmy's wife arrives home. Once they have parted ways with Winston and Jimmy, Vincent and Jules go to a diner for breakfast. There, Jules once again discusses the miracle and tells Vincent that he intends to retire and walk the earth in search of whatever purpose God has in mind of him, the hitman having found religion in the wake of the near-death experience. Disgusted and frustrated by his inability to talk Jules out of it, Vincent ducks out of the argument by going to the bathroom. it is at this point that Pumpkin and Honey-Bunny, two stick-up artists also dining in the restaurant, decide hold up the place and rob the customers; though he easily disarms Pumpkin, Jules decides to reason with the two thieves, even handing over his own wallet in an attempt to talk them into giving up their life of crime.That afternoon, the duo meet Marsellus at his bar to hand over the briefcase; at this time, Marsellus is having a meeting with aging boxer Butch Coolidge, whom he is paying to take a dive in his next boxing match. This scene (chronologically) wraps up Jules' appearance in the movie, as he is last seen meeting with Marsellus to discuss his resignation. Vincent, who is in a bad mood after his disastrous morning, insults Butch when the boxer attempts to make small talk and promptly storms off. Later, while Marsellus is out of town on business, Vincent takes the crime lord's wife Mia out for a night on the town. At first, the evening goes well: the two enjoy dinner at Jack Rabbit Slims (a 50's themed restaurant) and apparently win the dancing trophy for the contest following dinner. However, when the two return to Marsellus' house, things take a turn for the worst when Vincent mistakes an offer of a drink from Mia for a sexual proposition, and hastily retreats into the bathroom to ponder the morality of sleeping with his boss's wife; meanwhile, Mia finds a baggy of heroin in Vincent's coat pocket and, mistaking it for cocaine, takes some - and promptly suffers a massive overdose. Frantic and unable to take her to a hospital for fear of police attention, Vincent hastily drives Mia to the house of his drug dealer, Lance, where the two of them are able to revive her with an adrenaline shot to the heart. Deeply shaken by the incident, the two drive home, agreeing not to tell Marsellus what happened. On the night of Butch's boxing match, Butch double-crosses Marsellus and not only defeats the rival boxer, but ends up killing him in the process. As such, Marsellus wants Butch dead, and he assigns Vincent to the job of carrying out the hit; since Jules has now retired, Marsellus accompanies the hitman to stake out Butch's apartment. The next morning, Marsellus goes out to buy breakfast and swaps guns with Vincent. However, it is at that point that Butch returns to the apartment to retrieve his watch, accidentally left there by his girlfriend: not realizing that his apartment is occupied, the fugitive boxer retrieves the watch and prepares some breakfast in the toaster - before finally noticing the gun Vincent left on the counter. At this point, Vincent steps out of the bathroom and into a tense standoff with Butch, who is now armed with the discarded sub-machine gun; then, the toaster pops up, and Butch instinctively shoots Vincent, firmly wrapping up Vincent's chronological appearances in the movie with his death. Quotes Trivia *Vic Vega (Michael Madsen) from the 1992 film Reservoir Dogs is the brother of Vincent Vega. Originally Madsen was considered for the role of Vincent Vega, however he was too busy, so John Travolta was cast instead. In 2006, Quentin Tarantino originally conceived an idea for a film named The Vega Brothers with Madsen and Travolta reprising their characters, but later went off the idea due to the actor's being too old. He also suggested that Vic and Vincent may have two older brothers. *Something bad happens to Vincent whenever he goes to the bathroom; Pumpkin and Honey-Bunny holding up the diner, Mia taking his heroine and overdosing, and finally Butch returning to his apartment and killing Vincent when he emerges from the bathroom. Navigation Category:Gangsters Category:Partners in Crime Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Category:Mobsters Category:Mascots Category:Mature Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Assassins Category:Stalkers Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Addicts Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Internet Villains Category:Murderer Category:Dimwits Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Burglars Category:Perverts Category:Obsessed Category:Fanatics Category:Delusional